Mi capitán
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Arata observa a su capitán y odia el no ser correspondido pero ¿todo esta tan perdido? "Si fuese una chica ¿entonces me miraría?" "Me hace muy feliz que mi as me diga algo así " "A la próxima le contaré todo lo que siento aunque para eso tenga que tirármele encima…" SugimoriArata


**Con lo terroristah** (?) nah, ahora en serio,** hello~** sí, se que debería estar subiendo la conti de mi fic del Face peeeero... tengo bloqueo mental y me estoy jugando IE1, sí vale... soy una atrasada de la vida, y decidí volver a verme la Inazuma original y recorde que estos dos eran amor... o sea ver a Arata diciendo "captain" en el suelo y luego Sugimori ponerse como loco... fue demasiado fangirling (?) para mi... y decidi hacer este drabble like a boss porque ¡Solo encontre un fic de ellos! es tan injusto D:

Por cierto, este equipo me parece adorable ya que todos los jugadores se llaman por el nombre y no por el apellido~

.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío, el Chrono Stone tendría un nombre mucho más corto... y no me hubiese inventado tanto personaje nuevo en la nueva Inazuma Galaxy...

**Pareja:** Sugimori Takeshi y Shimozuru Arata.

**Tema:** _#79 Emoción  
_

**Advertencias: **Delirio de las tantas de la mañana. Angst, porque sino no soy yo. Cutre final porque lo valgo. Jugando el juego me entere que Sugimori tiene 15 y Arata 14 (fangirlea) de ahí que el de pelo rosa le trate con tanto respeto

**Personajes que salen: **Kei es un centrocampista de pelo morado (ese que cuando todos se rinden, se queda un rato más para decir que han perdido), Seri es el otro delantero, uno de pelo blanco y Shin es un centrocampista de gafas.

**Edit:** Admito que me tire más de media hora solo pensando un título y salio esa cosa xD en serio... he tardado más en pensar el título que en hacer el drabble xD

.

* * *

.

El delantero as de Mikage se encontraba sentado en uno de los banquillos que se hallaba en el campo de fútbol de su instituto. En un principio estaría jugando pero ese día era distinto… después del partido contra Raimon se había lesionado y ¿por qué? por hacer una tontería, según las palabras del nuevo entrenador, como saltar y detener un posible chut de uno de los delanteros del Raimon. Sí, había sido idiota pero lo hecho, hecho está… y ahora no era momento de arrepentirse, aunque pensándolo mejor, no estaba arrepentido, no sentía ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento por su descuidada acción, contrariamente a lo que muchos pensaban, estaba orgulloso… orgulloso por haberlo dado todo en ese momento, por lograr jugar con su equipo sin oír las palabras de su ex entrenador, porque por fin jugaron como ellos querían y porque al fin, él le había prestado atención.

Sonaba estúpido pero en ese partido, cuando él cayó al suelo y con sus últimas fuerzas le paso el balón a su capitán y éste reaccionó saliendo de su portería y poniendo todas sus fuerzas en el chut que luego Endou detuvo, se sintió bien… por fin, su capitán actuaba como realmente era y ya no por órdenes. Pero cuando se acercó hasta él, después de darle la mano al portero del Raimon, y vio su mirada culpable no pudo evitar sentirse dolido… él había sido el inconsciente que había saltado, no era culpa de su capitán… aunque eso no fue lo que le descolocó, sino después cuando Sugimori le había cargado en brazos y le había llevado hasta la enfermería. Todos lo vieron como algo normal, pero Arata no… él estaba con el corazón que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho y con las mejillas completamente rojas, agradecía interiormente no tener el color de piel de Kei que si no se hubiese suicidado… bueno, a veces exageraba pero es que ¡su capitán le estaba cargando! Ni en sus sueños más profundos hubiese imaginado tal cosa.

El chico suspiro y bajo la cabeza avergonzado, recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido hacía cinco minutos.

Sugimori le iba llevando a la enfermería mientras Arata sentía que se iba a morir en sus brazos ¿cómo era posible qué no se diese cuenta de que se estaba muriendo por él? Ni que estuviese ciego… porque… ¿no estaba ciego verdad?

—Oh dios –pensaba el de pelo rosa- Arata no seas idiota ¿no puede ser ciego, verdad? Excepto que si se haya dado cuenta y no quiera decírmelo porque le da corte o capaz… capaz que le gusta alguien y no quiere romperme el corazón… ¿eh? N-no es como el capitán me gustase, claro que no, sólo le admiro… él es tan genial… me pregunto cómo será la afortunada que le conquista… maldita sea ¿por qué no fui una chica? Ya me hubiese declarado… o-o-o sea decirle que le admiro y…

Mientras el chico pensaba en mil y un cosas que luego se preguntaría como llego al final a pensar que laca usaba Seri para lograr mantener su flequillo, Sugimori le observaba y se preguntaba en qué se supone que pensaba el delantero que parecía tener un lío mental ya que no dejaba de cambiar de expresiones

— ¿Arata?

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué sucede?

— ¿Estás bien…?

—C-claro que sí… n-no se preocupe…

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí… y lo siento… por hacer esa tontería y ahora me está cargando con lo que peso…

— ¿Eh? La verdad es que estas de los huesos, deberías comer más… y entiendo que en ese momento, sino hubieses hecho eso, capaz que hasta tendríamos otro gol en contra… debería haber protegido mejor la port-

— ¡No ha sido su culpa!

— ¿Eh?

—M-me refiero que como delantero… debería haber hecho más goles… no es culpa del capitán… lo siento… debería haber jugado mejor…

—Arata…

El joven de pelo rosa agacho la cabeza, se sentía culpable por la derrota y eliminación del equipo

—La próxima vez –continuó Sugimori, haciendo que el más joven le observase- ganaremos ¿ok?

Le decía mientras le daba una sonrisa, era simple… como cualquier otra del mundo, pero para Arata fue especial, su capitán no solía sonreír y ver esa simple curvatura en sus labios fue suficiente para hacerle recobrar todo el entusiasmo que tenía y así poder dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

El ruido de un balón golpeando con un poste le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Concéntrate… no es normal esto en ti… -dijo en un tono bajo para sólo poder oírse él mismo pero

—Es verdad, no es normal…

Si no pego un grito y se cayó del asiento fue por milagros de la vida porque el oír a Kei atrás de él casi le da un ataque al corazón… nada de sobredosis, accidentes, etc, pon al chico de pelo morado tras suyo y puedes morir rápido

— ¿K-Kei?

El otro se sentó a su lado mientras Arata recobraba la compostura y esperaba que su corazón volviese a estar normal

—Nenaza…

—D-déjame en paz, Kei… casi me da un ataque… no sabes lo mal que me lo estoy pasando…

—Exagerado…

— ¿No deberías estar practicando?

—Estoy tomando un descanso.

—Ah…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, era normal entre ellos… la verdad es que el joven de pelo morado no es lo que se pudiese clasificar como una persona muy habladora, pero Arata ya estaba acostumbrado y no le importaba el silencio entre ambos, pero ahora era distinto… sabía que dentro de un rato, el centrocampista le preguntaría algo que le dejaría sin palabras y para su sorpresa, lo hizo bastante rápido

— ¿Te gusta el capitán?

Sí… Kei era… Kei… sólo él era capaz de preguntarte algo así y seguir manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo. Estaba ser sutil y al otro lado de la balanza, se encontraba él… con la misma sutileza de un elefante tocando un piano. En serio, ese día estaba que se pasaba en las comparaciones, debería de haber un concurso, fijo que ganaba.

Volviendo al tema principal. Arata otra vez casi pega un grito y se vuelve a caer de la silla, estaba pensando seriamente el sentarse en el suelo, su rostro empezó a enrojecerse y sus labios a temblar

— ¿Q-qué…?

—Que si te gusta el capitán –repitió tan tranquilo como si le estuviese preguntando la hora

— ¿Ah… q-qué… p-por qué… e-eso n-no… a-además… e-el c-capitán… y-yo… e-esto…?

Sí… gracias a sus sólidos argumentos, Kei se dio cuenta que la respuesta era obvia.

—Lo sabía

—N-no…

—Pensaba que no se podía llegar a tener el rostro más rojo… hasta que te vi a ti…

Y esa frase fue una patada a su orgullo. Suspiro resignado, era inútil ocultárselo… aunque no es como que se hubiese defendido mucho la verdad

— ¿Soy… tan obvio…?

—No. Pero después del partido sí

El de pelo rosa le observó expectante para que continuase

—Cuando le pasaste el balón al capitán… y cuando él te llevo a la enfermería… era muy notable el que te importaba… pero… él no lo sabe

—Lo sé… ya me he dado cuenta…

— ¿Cómo empezó?

—No lo sé… cuando me uní al equipo, sólo quería ser un buen jugador y jugar bien… cuando empecé a ser titular le conocí, el capitán era realmente genial cuando lo vi por primera vez, aunque ahora también lo es… era raro, pero me gustaba verle…

—Acosador

— ¡Kei!

—Lo siento… continúa…

—B-bueno… me gustaba verle porque me inspiraba para ser mejor. Él siempre se esforzaba y se preocupaba por todos, por lo que le admiraba como tal. Era genial cuando me felicitaba por un tiro, realmente ese día me sentía como si hubiese ganado un premio… por eso me esforzaba en ser mejor cada día… y de a poco, el capitán comenzó a hablar conmigo, al principio solo era por cosas del entrenamiento y esas cosas, pero pronto empezamos a tener un poco más de confianza y hasta nos íbamos juntos a casa… además el hecho que me llamase por el nombre era tan… no sé, me sentía especial…

— ¿Ahí te empezó a gustar?

—Creo que sí pero… no me daba cuenta… o mejor dicho, no quería verlo…

— ¿Por qué?

—Kei… soy un chico…

El de pelo morado iba a decir algo para intentar animarle pero al observar mejor a su amigo pudo notar su frustración y todas las frases que se la habían pasado por la cabeza, simplemente quedaron obsoletas

—Era imposible que el capitán se fijase en mí…

—No sabes su tendencia sexual…

—Es obvio que le gustan las chicas…

El otro otra vez se quedo sin palabras, tenía que buscar algo para animarle no desanimarle más

—Pero… no puedes rendirte sin haberle dicho nada

—Es imposible…

—Arata…

El de pelo rosa agacho la cabeza frustradamente. Sabía que el otro hacía su mejor esfuerzo para animarle pero la triste realidad es que no era correspondido.

Tras media hora de eso, la práctica acabo y los chicos fueron a ducharse y posteriormente a cambiarse. Al acabar, se saludaron y fueron cada uno hacia sus casas

— ¿Puedes caminar, Arata?

—No se preocupe, capitán, tampoco estoy tan mal –le respondía con una sonrisa

—Sabes que no me importa cargarte…

—N-no e-está bien…

Y así comenzaron su camino hacia sus casas. En el trayecto iban hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a una esquina donde una chica les detuvo. La joven era compañera de Sugimori y aprovechando que se lo había encontrado, se puso a preguntarle unas cosas de los deberes que no se había enterado, el chico amablemente decidió responder a sus dudas mientras el de pelo rosa se sentaba en una de las barandillas que había ahí

—Capitán –pensaba el joven mientras veía a la pareja sonreírse con tranquilidad- ¿en serio qué no se da cuenta… o es que no quiere verlo? Sé que no soy una chica y seguramente nunca lo sea… también sé que no soy igual de atractivo como alguna de ellas, en especial con la senpai con la que está hablando pero… pero yo siempre estuve ahí… en sus buenos y malos momentos… siempre le apoye…

Le dolía el ver a los otros dos tan cercanos. Odiaba a la chica, aunque ella no le hubiese hecho nada, aunque en el fondo le gustaría ser ella

—Si fuese una chica ¿entonces me miraría?

Suspiro sabiendo que eso nunca sucedería

— ¿Sabe? Le he admirado desde la primera vez que le vi… no sé cuando paso pero mi admiración paso a ser algo más… y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, los sentimientos más aumentaban. Debería decírselo pero me niego a pensar que eso podría romper nuestra amistad y eso es lo único que hay entre nosotros… ¿Qué deseo que seamos algo más? Claro que sí, es mi mayor anhelo… pero no me atrevo a confesarme porque sé de pleno que me rechazará y no podría aguantarlo… le quiero demasiado…

Se puso a observar el suelo

—Solo una oportunidad… con eso… ya estaría bien… si sólo pudiese expresarle al capitán un mínimo de aprecio que le tengo… sería feliz…

—Arata –decía Sugimori sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ya he acabado ¿seguimos?

—Claro~

Siguieron el camino a paso lento mientras hablaban de lo sucedido hacía un momento

—Así que no estaba prestando atención porque el profesor le ponía nerviosa…

—Sí, cuando tu lo tengas, ya te darás cuenta… la verdad es que es muy estricto y hay veces que simplemente te fulmina con la mirada porque sí

Ambos rieron y siguieron platicando de los distintos profesores que al de pelo rosa le tocarían al siguiente año. En ese momento se detuvieron ya que la casa del más joven se encontraba hacia la derecha y la del otro hacia el lado contrario

—Yo… le extrañaré mucho cuando usted se gradué… -decía sinceramente, aunque no midió sus palabras

— ¿Eh?

—A-ah b-bueno

Arata sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a aumentar de color. Ese día no medía sus palabras para nada, aunque pensándolo bien… Kei casi le daba un ataque al corazón, casi se caía de la silla, había revelado sus sentimientos a su amigo, se planteó el hacerse una chica, ahora casi se declaraba… ese día era su día de la suerte… luego jugaría la lotería haber si ganaba algo…

Pero para su sorpresa, Sugimori empezó a reírse divertido

— ¿Capitán?

—Lo siento… es que no esperaba que me dijeras eso…

— ¿Le molesta?

—Claro que no. Por el contrario, me hace muy feliz que mi _as_ me diga algo así~

—Capitán…

Arata volvió a sentir que sus mejillas ardían al oír eso y al ver a su preciado capitán sonriéndole. Instintivamente le devolvió la sonrisa y sin pensarlo, levantó sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del mayor con ellos, dándole el abrazo que desde hacía meses deseaba hacer. Por su parte, Sugimori, al principio se quedo completamente sorprendido y sin saber que hacer pero al ver al más joven sonriendo sonrojado pudo con su cordura e hizo que le devolviese el abrazo. Nunca había hecho eso por lo que no sabía que se supone que debería hacer pero cuando estaba con Arata, era normal hacer cosas que no solía hacer.

Interrumpiendo el momento, el móvil del más chico comenzó a sonar, haciendo que este lo maldijese por lo bajo. Tuvieron que romper el abrazo pero para segundo sorpresa del mayor, Arata se puso en puntillas y le beso la mejilla dejando a Sugimori completamente descolocado. Luego de eso salió corriendo, o trotando más bien, hacia su casa mientras saludaba a su querido capitán con la mano en alto

—Nos vemos, Takeshi-senpai~

Esto también impresiono al recién nombrado, la verdad es que el chico siempre le había llamado "capitán" pero no le desagrado, por el contrario, le sonó bonito y hasta encantador… bueno ¿para qué negarlo? Todo lo que decía el delantero le resultaba así… le devolvió la sonrisa y movió su mano saludándole. Claro que él le conocía y

—Adiós, Arata-chan~

— ¡Muy gracioso!

Pudo oír al chico a la distancia. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. El trayecto de ambos no fue largo, prácticamente llegaron al mismo tiempo. Decidieron subir a su habitación y allí tumbarse en la cama.

Arata abrazó su almohada mientras rodaba por la cama y daba unos pequeños gritos emocionados mientras Sugimori se tapo los ojos con su brazo en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo que le había provocado su _kouhai_.

—Es idiota… -pensaron al mismo tiempo- sólo fue un beso en la mejilla… ni siquiera en los labios… y estoy así que no sé qué hacer… ¿cómo se supone que haré el día que me declare?

Ambos suspiraron

—Solo espero que… ese día él no sea tan duro conmigo al rechazarme…

Miraron el techo algo desilusionados pero

—Pues… ya ha sido un gran paso… hemos tenido un abrazo y un intento de beso… a la próxima… un beso como dios manda~

Comenzaron a reírse

—Tú puedes, Arata –se daba ánimos a sí mismo- a la próxima le contaré todo lo que siento~ aunque para eso tenga que tirármele encima…

—Vamos, Takeshi –ahora era el turno del portero- a la siguiente oportunidad, si tienes que secuestrarlo, lo haces… pero que no te quedes con las ganas de besarle…

Tras esa declaración y promesa hacia sí mismos, decidieron que ese día sería uno de los que recordarían por siempre. Y ¿cuál más harían? El día en que Arata golpearía a su capitán con la pelota y luego saliese corriendo tras ver lo que había hecho, Sugimori le seguiría y cuando lo alcanzase le abrazaría para dejarle entender que no pasaba nada… ese día, el de pelo rosa aprovecharía el abrazo del mayor y le besaría, se sorprendería al sentirse correspondido y ambos se declararían para ¿qué? pues para acabar tumbados en el césped besándose como si no hubiese un mañana y ya de paso dejando alguna marca en el cuerpo del otro.

Pero mientras tanto seguirían yendo al instituto y debatiendo temas importantes para la humanidad como el porqué a Shin las gafas no dejaban ver sus ojos. Sí, tenían para rato hasta que llegase ese día pero lo bueno… se hace esperar.

.

* * *

.

**Y ya esta**~ en serio ¿qué final es ese? podría haber puesto algo pro y pongo eso... admito que en realidad iba acabar mal: Arata seguiría observando a su capitán y se daría cuenta que le gustaba otra persona, entonces acabaría aún más deprimido pero seguiría a su lado... -ya que en un principio el promp sería "mirar" pero al final decidí que sería demasiado angst xD

Bueno, a la próxima creo que subiré un fic de Nose porque me cayeron bien y me hice fan de Oowashi xD así que nos vemos en mi siguiente cursilada y angst drabble~ **_bye bye~_**


End file.
